


Void

by Syndcates



Series: Diacate Oneshots [2]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syndcates/pseuds/Syndcates
Summary: Tom doesn’t like the void. It makes him remember things that he’d rather forget.





	Void

They were falling through the void. Or, they were at the very least falling through some part of it. For quite some time, the group of ten had been falling aimlessly through the void. Luckily for them, they had a somewhat solid ground to rest on. Tom was the only one who want paired up with anyone, content to float by himself. Truth be told, Tom hated the void. It brought back the memories of the cold and the pain of having his soul ripped from his body and the people he saw that fell down with him. He shook his head slightly, curling around himself more. He was fine. Tom looked around at the others, trying to calm his nerves,

Tucker and Sonja talked with Wag and Martha, the two couples clinging tightly to their significant others. Mot and DIanite had separated a little from the group, quietly talking to each other. Jordan, Andor and that Deviser guy that he didn’t really know talking in a group. Tom sighed to himself and closed his eyes, trying to get to sleep. Even though it would mess up his sleep schedule, Tom knew that it was easier to just block out the void than try and do anything else. Unbeknownst to Tom, the others were sending worried looks his way. When Tom had last gone to sleep, Dianite and Martha had woken everyone else up to talk. They were all worried about Tom, especially with his reaction to the void.

“Hey uh… Tom?” Jordan asked. Tom glanced up at him, squinting at the other man. “Uh… I guess we all kinda uh… wanted to talk to you about something?” Jordan glanced around at the others questioningly. WHy did he have to be the one to say it? Why couldn’t Tucker or even Mot say it? Tom glanced around at the group, sceptical.

“Is this an intervention? Because if there’s anyone you need to be worried about, it’s Wag.” Tom replied, pointing at the hooded wizard. Wag let out a mock gasp, placing a hand on his chest.

“No Thomas, it’s not an intervention. Think of it as… more of a group of friends who are concerned about your well being talking to you.” Dianite said worriedly. Tom sighed and replied to Dianites statement.

“Guys, c'mon. I’m fine. Where did this come from?” Tom asked, before crossing his arms over his chest.

“We’re just worried about you, Thomas. You obviously dislike it here.” Mot spoke up, looking at his counterpart with a mix of worry and annoyance, probably from Tom’s stubbornness. Tom just shrugged, feeling worry seep into his gut. What did they know?

“It gives me the creeps, if that’s what you mean.” Tom said, shrugging again. “Are we done here? I wanna go to sleep.” The group of friends glanced at each other, unconvinced, but all drifted away from Tom, so that he could get some rest. Tom closed his eyes, sighing slightly in relief. God he wanted to get out of here.

—

They hadn’t fallen for much longer after that, about a month and a half before they reached home. Tom had started talking less, taking to listening into conversations without adding anything. He knew the others were worried about him, but it was like… it was like the void was draining the life out of him. Maybe it was a side effect from dying and being resurrected. Tom didn’t know, but he did know that he was going back into his shell. He was having frequent nightmares. (Being in the void certainly didn’t help with these, as he would wake up and panic at the sight of the void all around him.)

When they fell back into his world, (his home) he had retreated into one of his many houses, secluded from the others. Every so often he got the urge to flee into the Nether, but his fear of a hateful lover kept him away. At night, he slept restlessly, the nightmares getting to the point where he would avoid sleeping until his body was begging him for rest. At one point, he found himself outside of Dianite’s personal temple, unsure of how exactly he had gotten there. He walked around for awhile, before becoming aware of a presence following him. Glancing out the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar worried face, floating quietly behind him. Stopping before a window, Tom let Dianite know that he knew he was there.

“Hi, Dia.” Tom said quietly, tracing the edge of the window with a finger.

“Thomas? Are you… are you alright?” Dianite murmured, reaching out a hand to tough Tom’s shoulder. He had been asked by his sister, brother, and more surprisingly other self, if he had seen or spoken to Tom. The young man had apparently been getting worse and worse with something but no one could find out. He kept to himself, away from everyone else’s houses, and hardly slept or took care of himself. It was something that Dianite had scoffed at when his siblings (and himself. God that was weird) had told him, but seeing his lover now he knew why they were so worried. Tom’s normally pristine suit was wrinkled and messed up, his hair sticking up in random directions. When Tom turned to face him, Dianite grimaced at the dark bags under Tom’s eyes, and the pain that was behind them.

“I-I………” Tom felt tears start to sting in his eyes, and a lump form in his throat. He had been so scared that if he went to sleep he would wake up in the void once more, unable to move or see or hear or talk to his friends again. And with that, the dam broke. Tears started to leak from Tom’s eyes as he fell onto his knees, his entire body shaking with his sobs. Immediately, Dianite crouched down, pulling the younger man into his arms, where he let out all of the emotion he had been carrying since they left the previous world. “I-I’m sorry Dia… I’m so so sorry.” Tom sobbed into Dianite’s shoulder, his arms tightly wrapped around the older man’s body.

“Shhh, beloved. It’s alright. You’re safe here.” Dianite maneuvered them so that Tom was sitting in his lap, still sobbing much less violently into the older man’s shoulder. When Tom’s breaths started to slow, and his body started to relax, Dianite stood and teleported to his room. Setting Tom down on the bed, he curled next to the younger man, hoping to provide him with some comfort. As he did, he promised to himself to never let Tom get into this kind of thing, again.


End file.
